Clove and Cato, A Clato Story
by clovexruexfoxface
Summary: A story from Clove's PoV before the Hunger Games which she participates. Friendship, Trust and Sacrifice will make their future! Will Clove volunteer? Will she fall in love? Will she find a friend?


Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games

Claimer: I'm the queen of the world

Chapter 1: Knifes and Introductions **1st one don't diss. REVIEW. IDEA ME.**

Of course they're going to District One for an "emergency" they always do! Three days before my birthday and guess where I get dumped? The orphanage! And it's happened every year since I was five and you would think that I would be used to it by now! Although this year I'm turning twelve and they promised they would be there. Mum's excuse is "Peacekeepers are busy and you should be proud to have two of them as your parents, as we will be proud when you volunteer". And now I have to pack everything, which isn't much and I fit it all in a small backpack. I slip my knifes into the small pocket at the front and go in to see Mum in her and Dad's bedroom. "Clove hurry up and pack, we still need to get you a place in the orphanage" she growls. I grunt and walk away down the hall to my bedroom, I sit on my bed bring my legs up to my chest and lay down my head in my arms (like a ball). Because when Mum says "to hurry up and do something" she knows I've already done it, it's just her way of saying "shut up, go away and leave her be", so that's what I do. I sit on the bed for about a minute calming down as I hear footsteps and feel the bed lower as someone sits down next to me. I just curl up tighter until I feel a hand wrap around my shoulder, Dads. I let my muscles relax and I lift my head to see his soft eyes looking down at me. I see his mouth move, "I'm sorry, I wish I could stay for your birthday, but, I'm a-" I can't help but interrupted him. "I know you're a very busy peacekeeper," I half growl, half grunt in anger. "But you promised and a promise is forever, you even said that yourself and... and you're always right." I yell with as much anger as I can put in, without screaming my head off or likely killing someone, but Dad is still soft when he speaks he doesn't get angry. "I know you're angry but it won't help anything". I hate what he just said but I know he's right. "And you still have that friend, Pistol and I mean I'm sure he will be happy to see you and don't you miss him. You've been talking about going to see him and now you'll finally get to." I release the exasperation I feel as I listen to his words and finally smile, "I guess." I lean in to hug him and decide it was a bad idea as he starts to tickle me and can't stop laughing until Mum comes into interrupt us. In such a motherly way that annoys the, well the everything out of me. "Come on Max, stop playing and get into your uniform," she walks out shuts the door behind Dad and starts up again, but she seems excited. "That's the first time she laughed since Papa died, you're magic Max, magic." I hear them walk away as I think about what she said and it comes up in my mind if it was such a great moment (which it was) then why did she interrupt, duh! After a while of packing for Mum and walking, we finally get to the orphanage and get me a room which I pretend to be happy about. But me and Dad both know I loathed it. But once I said my goodbyes, a kiss on the forehead and one of Dad's homemade lollipops, I know, I feel a little happy to be here, with Pistol. I see one of the maids, one of the ones which knows everything, in the orphanage, the second it happens. I feel like doing an evil grin but when I see the terror on her face, I remember I made someone's death wish come true last year. So I just smile sweetly and it seems to imprint it on her face. I pick my backpack up off the floor and swing it over my shoulder. As I say,"so, same room?" I start up the stairs and look back, at the maid, she seems scared. "I'm still in the same room with Pistol aren't I?" "Um," she looks as if someone was going to kill her and someone might! "Aren't I?!" Fury is coming out of me, I feel as if steam is coming out my ears!

"Yes, same room but there's no-" I run as fast as I can up the stairs, down the hallway and bang through the door. It looks like normal, except for the well built boy sitting on Pistol's bed with a book in his hands. He has green eyes and brown hair; he looks about a year older than me and quite surprised! He picks up the bookmark on the bedside table closes his book and smiles. I grin evilly, he's got no idea what he got into, I look down at my hand and see the knifes. I don't remember getting them out of my bag. I slop my bag down on the floor, he smiles more and at that a knife slips out of my hand. It misses the top of his head by an tiny little millimetre. He half looks and as he does I realise that his nose is longer that I thought. Lets trim it. The next knife slips out of my hand and grazes his nose just as I remember the lollipop stick. I spit it out on the floor and look back hoping for a reaction and get one but it's not a scared it's more of a 'how dare you' look.  
I scoff.

**I know it is short but I'm sorry.**

**Please review and stay clovely. **

**(The next one will be longer I promise!)**


End file.
